fanfilmsfandomcom-20200222-history
FNIRH World
''FNIRH World ''is a 2017 American adult traditional/computer animated action thriller film directed and written by George Clooney and Michael and Peter Spierig and produced by Seth MacFarlane, Teddy Schwarzman, Akiva Goldsman, Mark Burg and Oren Koules. It stars the voices of Amy Poehler, Julie Kavner, Jon Stewart, Regan Burns, Maurice LaMarche, Dakota Johnson, Julianne Moore, Billy West, Lewis Black, Peyton List, Landry Bender, Laura Marano, Lauren Taylor, Jeff Dunham and Rebel Wilson. It serves as the first spin-off in the ''Five Nights in Robot Hell'' film series. Distributed by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and Annapurna Pictures in the US and Paramount Pictures in international markets and produced by Fuzzy Door Productions, Black Bear Pictures, Weed Road Pictures and Twisted Pictures, the film released on October 27, 2017. A sequel, Five Nights in Washington D.C., released on March 2, 2018. Details Directed by George Clooney The Spierig Brothers Produced by Seth MacFarlane Teddy Schwarzman Akiva Goldsman Mark Burg Oren Koules Written by George Clooney The Spierig Brothers Starring Amy Poehler Julie Kavner Jon Stewart Regan Burns Maurice LaMarche Dakota Johnson Julianne Moore Billy West Lewis Black Peyton List Landry Bender Laura Marano Lauren Taylor Jeff Dunham Rebel Wilson Production companies Fuzzy Door Productions Black Bear Pictures Weed Road Pictures Twisted Pictures Distributed by United States: Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Annapurna Pictures International: Paramount Pictures Release Date October 27, 2017 Voice cast Protagonists *Amy Poehler as Alexandra Bortz *Julie Kavner as Alexa Bortz *Jon Stewart as Allie Indian *Regan Burns as Zachary Bortz *Maurice LaMarche as Abworker Bortz *Dakota Johnson as Ainsley Bortz *Julianne Moore as Leah Bortz *Billy West as Meredith Bortz *Lewis Black as Carina Bortz *Peyton List as Grace Bortz *Landry Bender as Kaia Bortz *Laura Marano as Lexia Bortz *Lauren Taylor as Lydia Bortz *Jeff Dunham as Olivia Indian *Rebel Wilson as Hailey Bortz Antagonists *Tress MacNeille as Robot Gypsy, Hookerbot, Hattie McDoogal, Vyolet, Ndnd and Dr. Cahill *David Herman as Blatherbot, Preacherbot, Roberto, Pazuzu, Father Changstein El-Gamal, Malfunctioning Eddie and Dwayne *Billy West as Devilish and Bachelor Philip J. Fry, Butcher Bot and Hubert J. Farnsworth *Phil LaMarr as Billionairebot and Hermes Conrad *Maurice LaMarche as Calculon, Destructor, Lrrr, Mr. Peppy and Ben Franklin *John DiMaggio as URL, Ghost and Hunter Bender Bending Rodriguez and Fender *Katey Sagal as Robot and Colonial Turanga Leela and Lee Lemon *Dan Castellaneta as Robot Devil *Phil Hendrie as Free Waterfall Jr. Supporting character *Billy West as Robo-puppy Release The film was scheduled for release on October 27, 2017 so that Paramount Pictures and Black Bear Pictures would release it with Suburbicon and that Twisted Pictures would release it with Jigsaw. MPAA rating The film is rated R for pervasive language, sequences of violence and bloody images and drug and alcohol use including smoking. Home release The film released on DVD and Blu-Ray by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment on February 27, 2018. Transcript For the transcript, click here. External Links FNIRH World at Fanon Wiki Category:2017 films Category:Zachary, Grace and Lexia Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Annapurna Pictures films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Fuzzy Door Productions films Category:Black Bear Pictures films Category:Weed Road Pictures films Category:Twisted Pictures films